Milk Bottles are used to contain liquid state food such as milk or beverage for feeding infants and other person of inconvenience for food, such as disabled, elderly, or patients. But, when take pieces of fruit such as pear, apple etc or vegetable, jellies yogurt and minced meat, this kind of milk bottle is not feasible. So it is in needed to develop a new feeding device for the inconvenient and/or baby to take such kind of foods.